Amos de la Muerte y Señores del Tiempo
by fadamaja
Summary: Traducción de Little.Miss.Xanda. Cuando uno se enfrenta a la eternidad la única cosa que puede hacer soportable el paso del tiempo es un compañero. La Muerte sabía eso, es por esa razón que se aseguro que su Amo se encontrara con la única otra persona en el Universo que también lo sabía.


**Amos de la muerte y Señores del tiempo**

por: .Xanda

 **Amos de la muerte y Señores del tiempo**

"Un poco tarde, ¿no es así?"

Harry miro al hombre que se había sentado en la banca junto a él. Sólo el firme control que tenía en sus emociones impidió que diera un salto por el shock.

El hombre que se sentó a su lado podía haber sido una copia idéntica de Barty Crouch Jr.

Solo había dos cosas que hicieron que Harry se diera cuenta que eran dos personas diferentes.

Primero: al hombre le faltaba la expresión de locura que tenían los ojos de Crouch.

Segundo: Harry no podía sentir ni una gota de magia en el hombre.

Si no hubiera sido por esas dos cosas habría creído que Crouch de alguna manera había logrado recuperarse del Beso del Dementor, cosa que era mucho más impresionante que sobrevivir a la maldición asesina, dos veces.

"Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco," respondió Harry. Mantuvo su voz nivelada, pero algo en su expresión debió delatar su shock, porque ahora el hombre lo miraba con mucho más interés.

"¿A las tres de la mañana?"

Harry alejo la mirada. No tenia deseos de compartir sus pesadillas con el hombre, un completo extraño. Además, preferiría no ser tratado como un lunático, que es lo que el hombre haría si le contaba sobre guerras mágicas y las consecuencias de _dominar_ a la Muerte.

Hablando sobre la Muerte... la entidad que había seguido sus pasos como una sombra desde que había despertado de su pequeña conversación con Dumbledore estaba inusualmente silenciosa. No que la Muerte fuera un tipo muy conversador, pero por lo general hacia algún comentario despectivo sobre la expectativa de vida de cualquier mortal con el que interactuaba.

No que Harry se quejara, estaba feliz por el respiro.

La Muerte y sus comentarios eran parte de la razón de sus pesadillas.

El extraño solo siguió sentado a su lado, mirando las estrellas. Harry se encontró mirando al hombre de vez en cuando, curioso sobre él pero sin deseos de romper el cómodo silencio que se esparcía entre ambos.

Finalmente suspiró, llamando la atención del hombre y se puso de pie.

"Buenas noches." Harry le dio al hombre una pequeña sonrisa, realmente agradecido por la compañía – aunque hubiera sido silenciosa.

Se marcho, la Muerte tras él.

"¿Necesitabas aire fresco otra vez?"

Harry levanto la mirada, de alguna manera no muy sorprendido de ver al hombre allí.

"Deberías tener cuidado, podría pensar que me estas acechando." Los labios de Harry formaron una sonrisa cuando el hombre se puso a reír.

"Quizás lo hago." El hombre prácticamente se dejo caer en la banca.

"Entonces lamento decepcionarte. No encontraras que acecharme sea muy interesante. Estoy seguro que te aburrirás en poco tiempo." Era un argumento que Harry había usado con la Muerte una y otra vez. Claro está, la entidad solo lo miraba – luciendo perturbadoramente como un cachorrito curioso – y continuaba acechando.

Los ojos del hombre brillaban, las sombras dentro de ellos que hablaban de dolores indecibles momentáneamente dieron paso a un brillo libre.

"Oh, de verdad lo dudo. Todos son interesantes."

"¿Así que acechas a todo el mundo? ¿Eres un acechador profesional?" La Muerte se removió y Harry la miro, sorprendido de que se hubiera movido.

El extraño rio, verdadera felicidad pintando su expresión y solo entonces Harry noto lo triste que el hombre había lucido.

"¿Acechador Professional? Es la primera vez que he sido llamado así."

"Hay una primera vez para todo."

La sonrisa que cubría el rostro del hombre se puso más bien nostálgica.

"¿De verdad lo crees? ¿Y que si hubieras vivido por miles de años? ¿Crees que aun hay sorpresas que puede depararte entonces el Universo?"

Harry se quedo inmóvil cuando el hombre dijo esas palabras, sin siquiera notar el rastro de amargura que las había marcado. La Muerte se acerco, flotando sobre Harry como un sudario ominoso.

Pensaba que si. Tenía que pensar que si. O sino estaba seguro de que seria aplastado bajo las consecuencias de la guerra del mundo mágico.

La Muerte lo seguía.

La Muerte nunca se lo llevaría.

Nunca había pensado que tendría medio de algo hasta que vio la verdad del momento cuando mato a Voldemort y vio a la Muerte flotando sobre el cuerpo del Señor Oscuro.

La Muerte lo había mirado y Harry lo _supo_.

La Muerte era una de las pocas entidades que tenía una personificación. Estaba en todas partes a toda hora. La Muerte era más vieja que el Tiempo, más vieja que el Espacio, más vieja que la Vida. La Muerte no había estado buscando un Amo. La Muerte quería un compañero.

No porque necesitara uno. Simplemente quería uno, ¿y quién estaba allí para impedir que consiguiera lo que quería?

Había mirado a través del Tiempo, a través del Espacio y había escogido a Harry antes que naciera, antes que sus padres fueran siquiera una idea.

Y ahora Harry estaba atado a la Muerte.

Y tenía la eternidad frente a él.

No le respondió al hombre, ambos quedándose en silencio, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Otra noche en la misma banca y los labios de Harry se retorcieron cuando el hombre se sentó a su lado.

"En serio, eres un horrible acechador. ¿No se supone que el punto de acechar a alguien es que la otra persona no se dé cuenta de que lo estas haciendo?"

"Cierto, cierto." El hombre asintió solemne. "Sin embargo si lo hiciera así no tendría el placer de tu brillante compañía."

Harry resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Brillante compañia?" rodo sus ojos. "Mis amigos han estado llamándome bastardo enojón, pero claro... dejémoslo en brillante compañía."

"¿Los amigos de los que necesitas alejarte?"

"¿Quien dijo algo sobre alejarme de ellos?" Harry se giro hacia el hombre, encontrando esos expresivos ojos posados en él.

"He huido lo suficiente como para reconocerlo."

El corazón de Harry se apretó ante eso.

"Lo siento." ¿Que más podía decir? ¿Que más podía hacer? No creía que necesitara palabras para demostrar lo mucho que le apenaba esa admisión. Sabía todo sobre huir, la soledad de eso. El pensar que alguien más pasara por eso rompía su corazón. Bueno, quizás no era el pensar en alguien, sino que en este particular alguien. Harry reconocía la sombra de la perdida en los ojos del hombre mayor. Veía una mirada similar cada vez que se veía al espejo. No era algo que pensó ver en otro ser humano.

"No hay nada que lamentar." La sonrisa no alcanzo los ojos del hombre, pero al menos era genuina. "Encuentras las cosas más interesantes cuando huyes. Es como te encontré a ti."

"¿De qué huyes?" Harry casi hizo una mueca cuando las palabras dejaron su boca. Por lo general no era tan indiscreto como Ron.

"¿Esta vez?" la sonrisa era autocritica. "Perdí a alguien. Oh, ella no está muerta. Peor es como si lo estuviera. No puedo seguirla a donde fue. Por lo menos ella está con su familia, así que supongo que eso es algo." Harry sabía que había algo más, pero no iba a curiosear, al menos no más de lo que ya había echo.

"Tengo pesadillas," dijo. Era justo después de todo. "Sueño sobre la eternidad y lo solitaria que debe ser."

"¿Eternidad?" susurro el hombre. "Esa no es una pesadilla normal, ¿no es así?"

"Lo es cuando la Muerte es tu sombra." La Muerte se movió otra vez, flotando entre ambos. Harry podía sentir que estaba ansioso por algo. Sus ojos siguieron a la Muerte mientras rodeaba al hombre, tarareando complacida.

Harry suspiro y se puso de pie, sin notar la mirada penetrante que le lanzo el hombre.

"No luces muy bien."

Harry rio sin gracia, dejándose caer en la banca, solo el agarre de la Muerte en su hombro impidió que cayera completamente de la banca.

"¿Crees que la inmortalidad es una maldición?"

Harry noto como se agudizaban los ojos del desconocido.

"Si."

"¿Hablas por experiencia?" Harry intentó sonreír, pero solo fue capaz de realizar un media mueca.

El hombre se giro completamente hacía él. Tenía una mirada sin edad y Harry quiso darse una palmada en la frente. ¿Como no lo había visto antes? ¿Como no lo había sentido? Podía sentir a todos los demás, podía ver cuanto habían vivido y cuanto les quedaba por vivir. ¿Por qué no había notado nada extraño en este hombre?

"Deber ser por eso que le agradas tanto a la Muerte. Aunque es difícil decir con él."

"¿Muerte?"

"Te llama niño del tiempo."

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron. Buscando algo en los rasgos de Harry. Harry no sabía que

"No he oído ese nombre en mucho – mucho – tiempo." Harry pudo oír la pequeña vacilación en el tono del hombre. Un dejo de amarga nostalgia cubría cada palabra. "Ahora vamos por Señores del Tiempo. Soy el _ultimo_."

La sonrisa de Harry fue ensombrecida con tristeza.

"Yo voy por Amo de la Muerte. Soy el _único_."

"Soy el Doctor."

"Soy Harry."

"Harry..." su nombre se sintió como una caricia y la sonrisa que cubrió los labios del Doctor era contagiosa por su alegría. "Harry, ¿quieres huir conmigo?" El hombre estiro su mano, sus ojos brillando con promesas y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Harry rio.

Tomo la mano.

Cuando la risa ronca de la Muerte lleno el aire, Harry supo que su vida nunca más seria igual.

Lamento no haber podido subir capítulos de mis traducciones pendientes, pero la vida real me atrapo con fuerza y con un computador medio malo las cosas no se dan como quisiera, este historia la tenia traducida hace tiempo solo estaba esperando el permiso de la autora, aun así sigo traduciendo solo que con muchos menos tiempo. Saludos a todos los que leen mis traducciones, les pido paciencia y que lo pasen muy bien en estas fiestas.


End file.
